yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Flip monster
モンスター |furigana=リバース(モンスター) Formerly: リバースこうかモンスター | romaji = Ribāsu (Monsutā) Formerly: Ribāsu Kōka Monsutā | japanese translated = Reverse (Monster) Formerly: Reverse Effect Monster | english = Flip (monster) Formerly: Flip Effect Monster | french = (monstre) Flip Formerly: Monstre à Effet Flip | german = Flipp(monster) Formerly: Flippeffektmonster | italian = (mostro) Scoperta Formerly: Mostro con Effetto Scoperta | korean = 리버스 (몬스터) (Ribeoseu (Monseuteo) Formerly: 리버스 효과 몬스터 (Reverse 效果 Monster) Ribeoseu Hyogwa Monseuteo | portuguese = (monstro de) Virar Formerly: Monstro de Efeito de Virar | spanish = (monstruo de) Volteo Formerly: Monstruo de Efecto Volteo |chinese=反轉效果怪獸 Fánzhuǎn Xiàoguǒ Guàishòu / Faan2 zyun3 Haau6 gwo2 Gwaai3 sau3 }} Flip monsters (formerly Flip Effect Monsters; Japanese: リバースモンスター Ribāsumonsutā "Reverse Monster", formerly リバース モンスター Ribāsu Kōka Monsutā "Reverse Effect Monster") are Effect Monsters that have a Flip Effect. Since Starter Deck 2014, Flip has begun to be treated as an Ability similar to Tuner, Toon, Spirit, Union, Gemini, and Special Summon, and the word "Flip" has begun to be written on the cards' Type/Ability line, but only on Japanese and Korean cards. The change of the term occurred at the release of "Shaddoll Hound". While some Flip monsters have effects other than their Flip Effect, any monster with a Flip Effect is a Flip monster. They are generally a low Level; so far, only 6 Flip monsters are Level 5 or higher ("Hade-Hane", "Nobleman-Eater Bug", "Reaper of the Cards", "Shaddoll Beast", "Worm Noble" and "Worm Victory"). Many Flip monsters have low ATK and DEF, but have very useful effects. Flip Effects A Flip Effect is an effect that is preceded by "FLIP:", which of Super Starter: Space-Time Showdown" is also included next to the monster's Type in the same manner as "Toon" or "Union". This kind of effect is triggered when the monster on the field is fliped from face-down to a face-up, even during the Damage Step. Flip Effects are different to Trigger Effects with the timing "when this card is flipped face-up" (unofficially called Pseudo-Flip Effects), such as that of "Snowman Eater". When a face-down Flip monster is attacked, during damage calculation the monster is flipped face-up, then it is determined whether or not the monster is destroyed by battle. Near the end of the Damage Step, before being sent to the Graveyard if it was destroyed by battle, the Flip monster's Flip Effect activates and resolves on the field, if the timing is correct. However, if a card effect destroys a face-down Flip monster, its Flip Effect cannot be activated since it is not flipped face-up. If a face-down Flip monster is destroyed by a card effect before it battles (so it is never flipped face-up), such as by "Ancient Gear Beast", its Flip Effect cannot be activated. Example Trivia * So far, there are no Dragon, Dinosaur, Fish and Sea Serpent-Type Flip monsters. * Flip monsters are rarely used in the anime, where, up until Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, it was legal to Normal Summon a monster in Defense Position, and Set monsters were rarely seen. ** The only characters to focus a Deck on them is the appropriately-named (in the dub) Flip Turner, from Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, and Mieru Hochun, from Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. * "Cyber Jar", "Fiber Jar", "Magician of Faith", "Morphing Jar" and "Morphing Jar #2" are the only Flip monsters to ever be Forbidden ("Magician of Faith" only in the OCG, and the last two only on the TCG). ** 4 of the 8 members of "Jar" are currently Forbidden (in the TCG). * The "Worm" and "Shaddoll" archetypes are primarily based on Flip monsters. * "Worm Victory" has the highest Level and DEF of all Flip monsters. "Slate Warrior" has the highest ATK of all Flip monsters. Notes Category:Secondary types of Monster Cards